


his number was on the coffee cup

by computeraccess



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, welcome to my special hell! you are invited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computeraccess/pseuds/computeraccess
Summary: So there's this guy Dimitri might like. (You know the rest.)PROMPTS USED:"dimitri and claude in a uhhh*spins wheel* college… coffee shop"+"dimitri and claude both stuck in rush hour traffic in respective cars next to each other and claude keeps trying to communicate to dimitri from the next car over"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	his number was on the coffee cup

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm rio and welcome to the first fic in what i hope becomes a series of fe3h fics written based on prompts by YOU! 
> 
> link to send me a prompt is at the end! enjoy this dimiclaudes, this ones for you

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Dimitri has an 8 AM COM101 class in the tech center on campus. Doors open at 7:45 AM to grab a seat in the lecture hall. So that means that Dimitri, whose house is in a far less populated part of town, needs to leave home at 7:10 AM. Which means that he has to be up by 6:30 AM, and if you're going to get up for all that, there's no reason not to get coffee to wake yourself up for the most boring (Ingrid's voice echoes in his head: 'But very educational! And required to pass the class!') lecture; it makes sense that you would grab your breakfast on campus rather than at home.

That's what Dimitri told himself when he walked into the campus cafe, head pounding something awful, one floor below the building C lecture halls. It had everything to do with the coffee, and nothing to do with the really cute boy who worked the counter on Wednesdays and Fridays. (but if Dimitri skipped out on coffee most Mondays that was completely irrelevant.)

Dimitri is very suddenly aware that he's standing in front of the counter and said irrelevantly beautiful man is laughing at him.

"Earth to Dimitri, I have a line," the man - Claude, as his name tag reminds him each time - is smiling at him without even a hint of malice. Dimitri still falters.

"I'm sorry, I'm just - tired, today," he's aware he must be blushing because his face is suddenly _very_ hot. How embarrassing. How stupid. Stupid, stupid.

Claude just smiles bigger and leans on the counter.

"It's OK, I got all day if it's you," he says, and Dimitri chokes on his own air, coughing once, "Your usual?"

"Yes please."

"That'll be -"

"Yes, uh, here," and he hands Claude his card without letting him finish because he's _stupid!_

Claude, to his credit, doesn't even blink at the interruption and instead takes and swipes Dimitri's card without looking away from him. Which is making Dimitri feel even weirder because he must look really bad if Claude can't even look away for a second. He unconsciously runs a hand through his hair - god he really should've washed it this morning, it's probably so greasy -

"So what do you take, anyways? I could never do an 8 AM class, no offense to you and your fellow morning people," Claude comments as his coworker - Hilda, if he remembers correctly - opens up the register next to his to take the person behind him. _Oh_, Dimitri thinks. He's pretty sure she just winked at him. _Oh, okay_.

"Uhm, you're here in the morning," he replies without further elaboration because he apparently has never held a conversation in his life and, _jesus_ take a hint, Dimitri, this guy went out of his way to talk to you and -

"Hah!" Claude laughs, apparently finding Dimitri's comment incredibly entertaining. Oh. He takes a deep breath as Claude speaks again, shrugging, "I don't pick my shifts! If I did -" he punctuates this with a fake yawn, "I wouldn't be here every weekend. But it pays the tuition."

Dimitri thinks the way that Claude looks so effortlessly handsome should be illegal. So should the way his eyelashes fan out across his cheek bones when he closes his eyes. That should be especially illegal.

"I take Communication 101," he finally answers, because he has no idea what else to say, "by the time I decided to enroll I was too late to grab a later time slot. Most of my classes are in the morning."

Claude hums a short "hmm," before leaning back and going to actually make his coffee. Dimitri walks around to the other end of the counter, where he'll pick up his drink, and spends the entire 2 minutes it takes to blend his coffee watching the way that Claude moves to the music playing over the bluetooth speaker behind the counter. Dimitri wonders if it's his music that's playing, and takes a note of a couple lyrics he could use to look up the song later. (It sounded good, is why.)

Claude turns to him suddenly and Dimitri blinks a couple times, feeling his face heat up again. The other man doesn't seem to be surprised to catch him staring, though, and instead pushes the now completed coffee into his hand. He's leaning on the counter again, smirking.

"Have fun in class, blondie," the way Claude is looking at him is making Dimitri itch all over, so he breaks eye contact and smiles at the counter.

"Thank you, Claude," and he's fast walking out of there until he's far enough away from Hilda's laughing to breathe again.

Maybe getting coffee before class is becoming bad for his health. Before he can contemplate the thought further, he feels the familiar sting of a pencil being stabbed into the center of his back.

"Felix, ready for class?" Dimitri turns to look down at his best friend, smiling at the tired grunt he makes as a response. Felix never got up early enough for anything but barely making it to class, "... want a sip?"

He barely finishes the question before Felix snatches the coffee from his hand, downing a good fourth of it in one sip. Dimitri laughs and goes to take the cup back from him when he finishes, but Felix falters, staring at it quizzically.

"Huh," Felix shakes his head, more hair falling out of his messy ponytail.

"Huh?" Dimitri asks, finally retrieving his drink from Felix's hand, "is it bad?"

They begin walking, opting to take the stairs instead of waiting in the comparatively crowded elevator line.

"No, it's just," he growls, which Dimitri is pretty sure by now is his way of sighing, "I thought Hilda was a lesbian."

Dimitri stops walking.

"What?"

"We're going to be late."

"Uh… huh."

And that was that, Dimitri following Felix the rest of the way to the lecture hall, still confused.

* * *

After attending COM101 and debating (arguing) with Felix over who had to partner with Sylvain for the partner presentations due in two weeks, Dimitri attended Psychology, and then went out to an early lunch with his friends. They decided on Qdoba, where he debated (... argued) with Felix over the study guide answers for several of their shared classes. It ended up with Dimitri accidentally sticking a plastic fork into the table, which really shouldn't be possible, and Ingrid made them all leave immediately after apologizing to every other person in the restaurant.

Overall an average Friday.

By 3 PM he was tired of walking circles around the courtyard just to hear Sylvain's weekly pep talk encouraging Ingrid to find herself a couple ladies to have fun with. By 3:10 PM he was tired of watching Sylvain get loudly lectured about his etiquette. By 3:15 PM Dimitri was walking to his car, a headache creeping up dangerously close on him.

Dimitri climbed into his car and ran both hands through his hair, undoubtedly messing it up even worse than it already was. Now would be a good time for some driving music, he thought, but instead found himself googling the lyrics of the song Claude was swaying to earlier that day.

'_If It Kills Me_' by Jason Mraz, google suggests, so Dimitri opens up Spotify and puts it on while he begins his half hour drive back home. The song isn't half bad, but Dimitri lets his mind wander to the lyrics, thinking of the way Claude would always time his movements to whatever song was playing at the moment. He wonders if Claude likes music a lot, is maybe a musician himself. He hums along as the song loops, not wanting to reach down to change it.

Fifteen minutes later Dimitri realizes he's made an awful mistake. In his efforts to get home to the safety of his bed, he forgot to factor in the work traffic that builds up around 4 PM on the main street he took back to his house. He's stuck and all he can do is groan and run his hands down his face in agony.

Ten minutes pass and while he's used to honking in this kind of traffic, the noise coming from beside him is just insufferable. Dimitri stares down at his phone, mindlessly scrolling through Ingrid's Instagram story where she seems hellbent to chronicle the entirety of the debate tournament that just began after he left. The honking just keeps getting quicker, though, and he slams a fist down on his center console.

"Shit?" he half mumbles half asks himself, staring worried at the dent. Ah, jeez, of course he would eventually fuck up his own car again. This time at least it wasn't the handle.

He goes to inspect if it'll still open when he hears an… _unexpected_ voice calling out from the car on his left.

"DIMITRI!!!"

Dimitri's head shoots up, feeling it in his neck when he looks out the window. The last thing he expected to see was… Claude. Claude, the coffee guy, stretched across his center console to yell out the window towards him, a goofy smile stretching over his whole face and a hand planted firmly on his car horn, nailing it over and over. His smile only grows, looking pleased with himself when Dimitri goes to roll down his driver side window.

"C-Claude?!"

"YEAH! Finally," the other man takes his hand off the horn, and laughs - a warm, steady sound that makes Dimitri's headache feel a mile away.

"You're… do you live this way?" he notes that Claude is still wearing his apron. He's probably going home from work right now.

"Yeah, you too? Neat!" he runs a hand over the braid that hangs down the right side of his face, and narrows his eyes at Dimitri, almost playful, "you're playing my song."

It's not a question. He states it as a fact, and Dimitri is suddenly hyper aware of how loud his music is, fumbling to turn it off. He can hear Claude laughing again behind him. Oh god, this is just the worst.

"So you'll reminisce to my smooth moves but you won't text me? Anxious or hard to get?" Claude is flashing him a lazy grin but somehow his eyes manage to look calculating, like he's prepared to dissect his response. Dimitri is suddenly aware he has no idea what Claude is talking about.

"... Text you? I don't…" he looks down at his phone, then back up, "I don't have your phone number?"

Oh. He's laughing again. Is Dimitri that funny? He didn't realize it, but if he's going to keep making Claude laugh like that he thinks that he's really glad he never knew.

"Hilda was right about you, but hell if I'm not dedicated," he offers no further explanation as to why he assumed Dimitri had his number, but that's _fine_, because he's still smiling and Dimitri is still melting into his leather seats. Somehow the car is so much hotter than it was ten minutes ago.

"I'd be happy to, take, your number, and text you uh. Now," and Dimitri barely got the words out of his mouth before Claude is listing off a series of digits. _This can't be real_, Dimitri thinks, staring at the contact creation screen._ I have to be dreaming._

Before he can even clarify the number back to Claude, the car behind him is honking. Shit, the traffic moved.

Dimitri offers Claude a smile, to which the other man replies by dramatically blowing a kiss. This sends Dimitri into a coughing fit. When he pulls forward, he's sure he can hear that same gorgeous laugh, somehow again full of genuine amusement.

Dimitri is dully aware that Claude's fun is being had at his heart's expense, but he can't find himself caring enough to be upset over it.

He'll make a fool of himself a thousand more times if it makes Claude want to yell over rush hour traffic to talk to him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it means a lot!!! send literally any fe3h prompt of any characters doing anything to me http://tellonym.me/idolshuzo and i'll write it for you!!! it would mean a lot to me too
> 
> (BLOWS YOU A KISS)


End file.
